Love Can Come From Troubled Pasts
by lovestarr
Summary: Now that there isn't any danger in Ninjago, Lloyd wants to really get to know his friends. However, Kai seems a little different now that Ninjago is safe. It all started after he saw that couple in the grocery store. Greenfire and Jya shippings. Don't like, don't read. Warning it can be sad at times.


**Hi people! I know I should be updating ****A New Life****, but this idea won't go away. This was inspired by Kai's part in ****Myself**** by Wafflegirl0304. **

**Kai: Why my part?**

**Shush.**

**Zane and Jay: Do we get bigger parts in this story?**

**Again, shush.**

**Nya: lovestarr doesn't own Ninjago.**

* * *

_Prologue_

_"Don't worry Nya, we'll be fine." Kai said while placing a hand on his 10 year old sister's shoulder. She looked up at her 11 year old brother and wiped away her tears._

_"We will?"_

_"Yeah Nya, I promise. And you know I never break a promise." he replied. Kai was really trying to reassure himself as well as his sister._

_"I know." Nya said, a small smile appeared on her face. Kai smiled back. The bus pulled up to a village near Ninjago City called Juu-san. It was called 13 in Japanese because the place was said to be unlucky to the people who arrived there on the 13th of any month. That day happened to be March 13th. Kai pushed that thought aside as he helped his sister off the bus and took her hand as they walked into the town. They had come here to live with their Uncle Josiah, their mother's older brother, and his wife Tanya. Kai pulled a sheet of paper out of his backpack and looked at it._

_"C'mon Nya, their house is this way." They started down one of the residential streets. Kai and Nya had never met their Aunt and Uncle before, but they were the siblings' only living relatives and when their parents had died, Josiah and Tanya stepped up to take them in._

_"Here we are." Kai said as they stopped in front of a house. It was white with gray trim and a patio with a swinging bench and a small table. A small garden was placed against the side and wrapped around to the backyard and a shiny new chain link fence surrounded the house. There was also a large willow tree in the yard. Kai opened the gate and led his sister to the door and rang the doorbell. There was some yelling inside and Nya hid behind her brother nervously. A tall gruff man opened the door and growled out," Who are you?! Whada ya want?!" Nya hid a little more._

_"Um hi? I'm Kai and this is Nya. We're-"_

_"I don't wanna buy any thing so get offa my porch!" The man shouted. Then a woman appeared in an apron with an angry expression on her face._

_"Josiah! What are you doing?! I told you to just look to see who it was! Not yell at them!" she said._

_"Shut up Tanya and do what women are good for and make me my lunch!" Then he turned back to Kai and Nya. "I thought I told you to get!"_

_"We are not selling any thing! We're your sister, Masaki's kids! We're supposed to live here now." Kai said to the man who was now identified as his uncle._

_"Oh so you're the kids who got my sister killed. Sure come on in. Make yourselves at home!" Uncle Josiah said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Well, either get in now or leave 'cause I'm not waiting around forever!" The two kids hurried inside._

_"Good now you," He pointed at Nya, "Go help Tanya make my lunch. And you," He pointed at Kai," Go out back and weed the garden!" Uncle Josiah shoved Nya twards the kitchen and Kai yelled, "Hey! Don't push her around like that!" Josiah turned around slowly._

_"Did you just talk back to me? No one back talks me!" He hollered and slapped Kai across the face. Nya screamed._

_"I thought I told ya to help Tanya make lunch!" Then he began to walk towards her. Kai grabbed the man's leg and yelled at him to leave Nya alone._

_"Fine then! If ya don't want her to take the punishment, then you'll get it instead!" Then he pulled of his belt and hit Kai across the shoulders with it. This time, Nya held back her scream and backed away into the kitchen where Tanya then yelled at her for not coming when asked._

_4 Years Later_

**_"Kai get Nya and yourself out now!" His mom said quietly so the intruder wouldn't hear. He nodded and looked for Nya. 'Where is she?' he thought. Then he heard a scream. He ran down the hall. The man had a gun pointed at his sister. His father lay dead on the ground. A single bullet wound through his chest. The man pulled the trigger and the boy's eyes shut tight. Suddenly, he heard his mom yell," No!" As she pushed her daughter out of the way. Again the girl screamed and this time the boy did too. And as the man aimed at the children once more, the police broke down the door and stopped him. The kids ran to their mother. _**

**_"I love you both very much." She whispered as she slowly slipped away._**

**_"We love you too." Both of the children said and watched their mother smile once more as she left the earth._**

_Kai shot up in bed. 'It was just a dream' He told himself. But it wasn't. That had happened. He just wanted to forget it. Slowly, Kai got out of bed, pulled on a shirt and walked downstairs. His sister was already in the kitchen making breakfast for their Aunt and Uncle. She glanced at him and he nodded slightly. Yes, today was the day they'd escape this place. His uncle sent him outside to mow the lawn, weed the garden, trim the willow branches, and other chores. His aunt gave just as many chores to his sister. That night, he and Nya packed their things once Josiah and Tanya were asleep. _

_"Remember, quietly." Kai whispered. Nya nodded and they crept downstairs. Nya slipped into the kitchen and grabbed some food while Kai got his uncle's wallet. Then, they silently left and vowed never to return. Where were they going? Home. Back to the blacksmith shop where they'd make a living out of it and live on with the memories of Uncle Josiah and Aunt Tanya behind them and their new future laid before them. And that's how they lived for 2 years until an old man came to the shop talking about their armor and ninjas._

* * *

**So whata ya think? Like, hate, love? Tell me! I appreciate feedback! Don't forget to check out my poll on my profile. :)**


End file.
